


The Little Prince

by amourheather



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Closeted, M/M, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Royalty, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourheather/pseuds/amourheather
Summary: A breath escaped Louis's lips, materializing into a white cloud of warm air mixing with the cold as he felt his back press against the cold, rough bricks of the wall outside of the building. He looked up at the face of the man against him, pressing his smaller body flush between his and the cold wall. A large hand cupped his cheek, ringed thumb brushing over his lower lip. There was a glint of a crown atop a head of dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes that looked down at him in amusement. "Little prince, you seem a tad out of your element."-The story of Prince Louis, who would much rather do anything but his responsibility of wooing a princess to wed. He'd be much more interested in winning over another prince, but if his parents found out, then he'd be disowned in a heartbeat. Harry is the prince of a much more accepting country, and they slowly fall in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

"Smile, Louis."

Louis blinked out of his reverie at the sound of his name, glancing over to his mother whom wasn't even looking in his direction. She caught his eye from the corner of hers, slightly inclining her head towards the crowd of citizens filling the streets ahead of them. His father was beside her, completely wrapped up in the address he was giving them. He plastered a smile on his face, just as she asked, even if it was less than genuine.

See, Louis was the oldest child of the Tomlinson royal family, and also the heir in line to the throne. He was 19 as of the previous Christmas eve, which only meant that his parents continued to pester and attempt to arrange matches between him and other noble ladies or even royalty from other countries. The issue was that no matter who his parents set him up with, he would never be interested, and definitely never be happy, as they will never set him up with a boy.

That's right, Louis Tomlinson, heir to the throne, had no interest in marrying a woman and giving her a child. He could barely contain a shudder at the very thought. Nobody else knew, not his friends, and definitely not his family. He could never tell them, either, lest he risks getting outcast from his own family and possibly the public of his own country. His father had always held a strong opinion towards homosexuality, and it had never been a good stance on the matter. Louis had remembered growing up and his father fueling him with threats, such as if he had grew up to like men, then he wouldn't be his son anymore. And that was one of the mildest ones.

In Louis's opinion, this day and age was way too advanced to focus on homophobia. Most major countries had legalized same-sex marriage, including their own, actually. His father just didn't necessarily agree with the stance, especially when it came to his own son. It made him upset, naturally, as he knew that there was a big part of him that his own father and possibly the rest of his family would hate him completely for. He was living a lie, but he was used to it by now.

He continued to keep his smile up and look throughout the crowd as if he'd rather be nowhere else until his father, the king finished speaking, finally, followed by cheers of the crowd. Louis waved along with his mother and father as they were escorted back to the palace, before finally turning fully and allowing the crowd's cheers to follow them. Backwards thinking in some areas or not, his father was a good and fair ruler and was loved by his people. Louis respected him for that.

"Louis, you need to start paying attention to what your father is saying and how he addresses our people. After all, that will be you out there one day with your own queen and children." His mother, Queen Johannah placed a hand on his shoulder as she gave him a fond smile, placing a maternal kiss on a lightly stubbly cheek of his. Ah, again he was reminded of the future that he had no way of escaping. King with a queen beside them. Really, he would rather do anything else than continue to live a lie. Goodness.

"Yes, mum, you're right. I apologize, I'll pay better attention." His father had already disappeared, most likely into a meeting where a spent a good chunk of his time. Meeting after meeting. He dreaded it already, even though it would be a while before his father abdicated the throne.

Johannah nodded, satisfied with Louis's answer and his demeanor, and gave him one final kiss on the cheek before exiting the room as well, no doubt to care for his twin toddler siblings and check on his sisters as well.

Louis let out a slow exhale, walking from the room finally himself and making a beeline straight to the gardens of the palace, needing to breathe in some fresh air where every eye wasn't on him just waiting for him to make a mistake or slip up in the slightest way. He always had to be just perfect, but that was impossible.

He opened the doors to the outside, exhaling slowly as the crisp autumn air blew over his face, still having his jacket on from being outside for his father's speech. The gardens was one of his favorite places to just slow down and calm his mind, organize his thought. Being the crown prince, he needed an area just like this.

He sat down on a bench, staring up at the grey sky and ignoring the buzzing of his phone in his trousers. He heaved out a sigh and removed the crown that was digging into his scalp, the metal glinting in the soft sunlight as he placed it on the bench beside him. It was difficult never being what you were supposed to be.

After quite a few minutes of sitting on the bench and enjoying the quiet and the soft breeze, Louis's little sister Lottie came into the gardens, causing his head to turn towards her at the noise.

"Have you not been hearing your phone, Lou? Father and mother are needing to speak with you." She stated, crinkling her nose at the chilly air and pulling her jacket a little tighter around her thick navy dress.

"They just spoke with me less than an hour ago," Louis stated, raising an eyebrow at his little sister. He stood up regardless though, the crown being placed on his hair for little reason other than so he wouldn't forget it anywhere and be scolded. He'd rather not be treated as a child at this time. " What could they possibly need now?"

Lottie just shrugged and followed him inside, "Beats me," which earned a scoff from the blue eyed prince.

"So useful."

✿

"What do you mean you've invited the princess of Valtoria to the palace?" Louis spluttered at his parents, eyebrows furrowed. The princess of Valtoria was definitely not a good match for him, even without him preferring men, seeing as she was a few years older and taller than him. He'd be damned to have to stand beside a princess who was inches taller than him. That would make it even worse.

"Exactly what I just said, Louis." His father said in exasperation, "They should be arriving late tonight or early tomorrow, Princess Gemma and her brother Prince Harry. The King and Queen wanted their son to accompany her and get to know the kingdom." He never understood why his son got so taken aback every time that he set up a potential match for him. The king didn't know if it was nerves or just denial, but he needed to sort it out regardless. "An alliance with their family will be beneficial to us all, so please actually give it a chance, son."

Louis blinked in surprise at the mention of the prince coming as well. He wasn't very familiar with either of them, just had known about Gemma only due to his mother going through a list of possible matches with him. The whole process was nauseating, really. He gave a sigh of defeat, shoulders sagging as he finally gave a nod. "Thank you for the opportunity," He told his father, "I will make an effort to get to know Princess Gemma and Prince Harry. May I be excused?"

"Yes, but be prepared in the morning. I will be sending someone to fetch you to introduce yourself to them." The king waved a hand dismissively. Louis wasted no time in leaving the room.

He had just rejected a potential match made my his father less than a month prior. He usually got a lot more time than barely 3 weeks before his father organized something else out. He was frustrated and tense, really just needing a break for a little while. It was all so ridiculous to him. Yes, he knew he had responsibilities, but he also wasn't just made to make a match and nothing else. 

He finally returned to his rooms after stopping by the kitchen to grab a couple beers from one of the fridges, toeing out of his shoes and setting the bottles on the nightstand as he undressed down to his briefs. Whatever it was that needed sorted out mentally and physically, it could all wait. He settled into the best and turned on the telly, popping open a bottle with a bottle opener in his bedside table. He took a few swigs and focused on the show, not even leaving his room later that night for dinner. A maid brought him in a plate, which he ate a small amount of before turning in early, just a little tipsy.

✿

The next morning, true to his father's words, he was awoken by a knock at his bedroom door. Upon his grumbled answer, his favorite butler, and his best friend, opened the door and shut it behind him. He had his brunette hair coiffed away from his forehead, blue eyes alert and amused at Louis's exhausted state. "Up ya go mate, your father isn't going to wait long." He stated, throwing open the curtains much to Louis's disdain.

Louis groaned and covered his eyes, turning from his friend and the window entirely. "Niall, I'm not quite worried about my father," He mumbled but sat up anyways, not wanting to get yelled at first thing in the morning by his father once he finally tumbled out of bed. Niall handed him an outfit from his closet, just a casual button down paired with nice pants and a matching suit jacket. Louis would've worn sweats all day if it was his choice.

"Stop ya griping and get dressed. We need to do something with your hair, you look like a slob." Niall stated, pulling out Louis's hair products for him in the attatched bathroom, peeking his head out at him to see his progress on getting dressed. Thankfully, he was, and was in the process of putting on socks and shoes.

Finally, Louis looked presentable (or presentable enough in his own words, as he really didn't care about making a good impression on this princess) and was allowed by Niall to exit the room and head to the throne room, where his family and the two siblings would be waiting. As he rounded the corner, he heard laughing, which was a little puzzling to him. What would be so funny this early in the morning. He arrived to see the sibblings' back to him, talking to his parents and sisters and brother kindly. His mother was laughing, shockingly. 

Her eyes met him and she smiled, "Good morning, Lou. Meet princess Gemma," the princess turned and curtsied, flashing him a smile, "And her brother, prince Harry." He was unphased until the prince turned around, dressed in a wonderful dark floral suit and short wavy curls framing his face underneath his crown. He had plump pink lips, which were curled up in a charming smile and enchanting green eyes. He hadn't ever seen a prince so gorgeous, or anyone for that matter. He just felt so drawn to him.

Blue eyes finally met green and he was frozen.

Fuck.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Hi all,

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story! I found the idea for it in one of my old drafts from 2014, and was pretty excited to work out a description and then this whole chapter!!

Please let me know what you think :) Louis met Harry and was infatuated first glance. Oh my lol.

Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving if you celebrate.

Comment and send kudos please! I want to know if this is a good idea and worth continuing. Love you all!

All the love, 

Heather :)


	2. Chapter 2

Louis felt like he couldn't breathe.

How had he not ever heard anything of this prince other than his name? There was no way that he wasn't followed by admirers, no way that he wasn't drowning in marriage proposals and declarations of love. He looked straight out of a story book, floral shirt and all. He was literally a storybook prince, one that saved the day and enchanted everyone that he met, just as he had enchanted Louis just now. He didn't know if he had bad or good luck, seeing as he was a closeted gay prince with the most gorgeous man in front of him. I guess it depends how you look at it.

He finally snapped out of his trance at the slight incline of Harry's head and a smooth wink, sinful lips quirking up in a smirk. Louis wouldn't be surprised if he died at the sight. Jesus Christ. The other prince's lips parted, definitely intrigued by the shorter boy across from him as he seemed all lost for words. "Thank you for welcoming my sister and I into your home," he stated, "I honestly cannot wait to get to know you and your country." In more ways than one.

Louis finally smiled, composing himself as well as possible as he nodded, "It is wonderful to meet you both. I hope my home lives up to your expectations." He stated diplomatically, in no way revealing the truly filthy thoughts fluttering through his mind and making his cheeks flush. Keeping himself from stammering over his words was truly a difficult task, if he didn't say so himself. He didn't know why, but he felt so jumbled up by the other male. 

Harry finally turned from the other prince, his sister glancing at him with a curious but knowing glint in her eyes. "Thank you for your warm welcome, your highnesses. I hope you don't mind, but would it be alright if we go to our rooms to freshen up and get unpacked for our stay?" Not to mention he couldn't force the boy to suffer under his parent's gazes any longer while he was obviously stuck on Harry. He smirked slightly at the thought.

"Yes, of course. If there's anything you need, do let us or Louis know." The queen motioned for a maid to step forward, "Please show our guests to the rooms we have prepared for them, please." The maid curtsied and led the royals out of the room, Harry's fingers brushing lightly over Louis's wrist. Louis's breath hitched at the contact, looking at Harry just in time to see his eyes rake over his form, causing Louis's cheeks to flush.

"Go with them Louis, I expect you to give them a tour after they've settled." His father said, dismissing him as well before turning to his wife, placing a hand on her wrist as they began to speak quietly about their impression of the siblings. Louis didn't wait another second, leaving the awfully stuffy throne room to trail behind Gemma and Harry through the hallways. Louis was a bit surprised when they stopped in the hallway where his own bedroom was located, Harry being assigned to the one right across from his door and Gemma's next to his down the hall. He didn't know how to react; this would definitely make this all the much harder for Louis to stay calm and collected around the prince. He couldn't care less about the princess, though she didn't seem stuck up like many of the others his parents attempted to set him up with.

Harry glanced back at Louis as he turned the nob to his room, eyebrow quirking up as he took in his presence. "I didn't expect you to follow," He stated, eyes once more obviously raking down Louis's body, whom in turn repressed the nervous urge to fidget under those green eyes that shined with a darkness in them that Louis suddenly yearned to learn. He was fucked.

He let out a slow breath as Harry's eyes returned to him once more, his fingers coming up to lightly pull his collar from his neck. Why was it suddenly way too hot? "Apparently I've been tasked to giving you both a tour when you're settled." He stated, finally glancing down the hallway at Gemma, her too having paused. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, scoffing softly as she moved to slip into her room.

"I'm taking a nap," She said simply, "Jetlag is a bitch." Then her door clicked shut.

Louis was quite taken aback, as he never had heard a princess speak around him in that manner; they were usually much to busy trying to win his affection and favor by acting way too demure and limiting their personality to what they think he'd prefer. Little did they know that no matter how they presented themselves he'd never be interested. It always made it a little more bearable watching them make fools of themselves.

"I'll still take you up on that tour," Harry's deep voice brought Louis's attention back, "I wouldn't mind having a cute boy like yourself show me around." 

Louis's cheeks instantly heated, cheeks reddening as his princely facade dropped suddenly. Had he heard him correctly? "M-me? Cute?" Louis laughed nervously, voice cracking just a tiny bit as he panicked. He glanced through the hallway real quick, just to make sure nobody was near them and that nobody heard the exchange. His shoulders loosened just a tiny bit when he saw that they were indeed alone, eyes shifting back to Harry, whom watched his reaction curiously. "You can't mean that."

A low chuckle escaped Harry's red lips, the man stepping closer and causing Louis to have to tip his head up to meet Harry's eyes. It unnerved Louis to be close to him, as he hadn't ever had been in that situation before. It was much too risky, as one wrong move would expose his secret and bring his whole life crashing down. That was why he just kept to himself. He didn't like being thrown off-guard. 

"Of course I mean it. You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me?" He said, voice soft but eyes heated, watching as the flush of Louis's skin deepened. 

"I don't look at you any type of way," Louis insisted, jumping when he felt Harry's fingertips brush his forearm, "I don't know what you're talking about, really." 

"Mm, alright Louis. I guess you're right," Harry said, stepping back with a small smirk, obviously not taking Louis's word for it as he finally opened the door to his temporary room, "I'll see you later, then." And with that, he disappeared inside, shutting the door behind him and leaving Louis shaky and flushed, not to mention slightly hard in his trousers. 

What has gotten into him? He's never risked anything before, always careful, always calculating when it came to the secrets he hid. It seemed like Harry saw straight through him, through every denial and insistence that Louis was indeed not interested. Louis knew that he was walking a thin line, that he couldn't let continue. He squared his shoulders, and with one last look to Harry's door, he entered his own, immediately locking it behind him and entering the attached bathroom to take a cold shower to cool his nerves and compose himself. 

✿

A few short hours later, he was leading Harry through the palace, pointing out rooms as they went. He had knocked on Gemma's door, but after her yelling for them to go away, he just left her alone, still confused by her behavior but not complaining at all. It was hard enough pretending that Harry didn't affect him, let alone pretending that he wanted Gemma's company at all.

"So what is there to do here?" Harry asked, eyes on Louis despite the gardens he was showing him. He didn't want to show Harry his safe place at all, but he had seen the gardens through the window and had asked to see it. Of course, Louis had to oblige. They ended up sitting on the bench, Louis as close to the edge as possible. He needed no distractions if he was going to last alone with Harry.

"Typical stuff, I guess. Cinemas, nightclubs, pubs and the like. Nothing too interesting or unusual. Just a normal city." Louis gave Harry a shrug, crossing his ankles as he looked up at the blue-gray skies, the brisk air washing over him refreshingly. Autumn was his favorite season, after all. "I don't get out much. My mother doesn't like it. She'd rather me be home where she knows I'm safe."

Harry looked over at those words, a little surprised. "You've never been clubbing? To a bar?"

"A bar, yeah. That's it though. I'm usually home."

"Well that's awfully boring," Harry deadpanned, earning a scoff from Louis as he looked back at Harry finally. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it, "But that just means there's more for me to show you."

"And what makes you think I want you to show me anything?" Louis said, finally not flustered by the other male as the sass slipped from his lips, "I've managed this far just fine." Just as Louis said the words, Harry angled his body towards him just a tad and cocked his head, lips curling up into a smirk.

"Oh Louis, I think there's a lot you'd like me to show you. You just won't admit it to yourself." Harry stated, fingers brushing the side of Louis's thigh. At his sharp intake of breath, Harry allowed his hand to move a bit more onto his thigh, relishing in the warmth of his thigh through his trousers. "If there wasn't, then you wouldn't react like this to me barely touching you."

"S-stop, Harry," Louis said, eyes wide as he searched the garden once over before attempting to pull his thigh away from Harry's hand. He was unsuccessful, as he only tightened his grip, causing Louis to blush darkly. "Why are you acting like this? You're here for me to get to know your sister," He brought the topic up solely hoping it would give him some relief from Harry's insistence. He couldn't handle it, especially with the lack of attention he's received the last couple years since he discovered exactly why he doesn't prefer females.

"Oh, you and I both know that you're not interested in her in the least. She knows it too. You don't think we haven't heard of you turning away every princess or woman sent to be your future queen?" Harry pushed, "I don't think the problem was any of them. I think you're hiding your preference for men." 

Louis stood up abruptly, heart pounding in his chest. It was a lot different for Harry to hint and tease him, but to hear him say that out loud and in the open was too much for him. He was honestly a little hurt, and mostly angry. "How could you say all that?" He said, still a little shocked that Harry had the audacity to reveal what he had hidden so long. 

"How do you think I know, Louis?" Harry insisted, unsurprised by his denial and anger. He couldn't imagine having to be so secretive of something that was so important to who he was. "I prefer men too. But I'm not forced to hide it."

After Harry confirmed what Louis had suspected, Louis let out a breath and shook his head lightly. "I can't do this," he mumbled, avoiding Harry's gaze as he pulled his jacket tighter around him in an attempt to comfort himself. It was like he was stripped bare under Harry's stare, and not in a good way. It was that kind of uncomfortable vulnerability that made it harder to cope with what was happening. He wasn't ready to be uncovered so easily. "I'm returning to my room, if you need anything, please flag down a member of the staff." And without waiting for Harry to say anything else, he left the gardens, easily choosing flight over staying and facing his problems. It was safer that way, less chance for him to get hurt.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Hi all! Chapter 2 already :))

I hope you're all enjoying this story like I am enjoying writing it. It's coming so easily and it's pretty stress relieving!! I've missed writing, truly.

Please send kudos and comment your opinion and such. More reactions make me definitely want to continue updating and writing! I enjoy knowing that my efforts are appreciated and enjoyed!

Love you all :)

All the love,

Heather ✿


	3. Chapter 3

Louis paced his room, thoughts running a mile a minute as he tried to keep his calm. His heartbeat echoed in his ears and it felt like he could feel every beat, which didn't help calm his thoughts at all. All he could focus on was the beating and the slow sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt hopeless, that all his years of keeping his secret was wasted after one day with the foreign prince. And damn, did it anger him. What was the point of ever trying to keep himself hidden? He needed this to stay a secret, or there went his whole life and everything he's ever known. He knew he would have no support and nowhere to go, as there would be no way for his father to let him stay in their palace or even their lands.

He would lose his family, and his friends. He wouldn't be able to bear being completely and utterly alone. His heart clenched at the thought of being banned from seeing his precious little siblings.

He cursed softly as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, pulling it out and glaring slightly at the words that made up the notification. 

Niall: Where ya at mate

A huff escaped Louis that turned into a small laugh, the small male taking a seat finally instead of nervously walking all over his room. If anyone had a room under his, they probably despised him, as his anxiety hit a lot and he was often up pacing and wishing he could change the terms of his own royalty.

Louis: You're lucky my parents can't see how you text me

Niall's reply came instantly with a bit of sarcasm, making Louis smile.

Niall: fuck off mate, u in ur rooms? 

Louis: Yeh cunt

Niall was honestly the closest thing Louis had to a best friend. They grew up in the palace together, chasing rabbits and the royal dogs and watching the telly together when Niall's mom, his mother's head aid, was busy. They grew so much because of each other, and he really knew him the best. He didn't have to pretend he was perfect in front of Niall, didn't have to pretend like he didn't find some things funny when it was typically inappropriate to find it funny in the moment. They were so alike, and Louis was grateful. He could enjoy his youth with Niall.

It took no time at all for Niall to barge into Louis's room, closing the door behind him as he flashed him a grin. "Why so glum? You should be out wooing the princess," he said with a raise of an eyebrow, taking a seat beside Louis, " Who is pretty fit by the way. I would've thought she'd be your type over all the other princesses your parents have been inviting thus far." 

Louis almost snorted, trying to keep his composure, "She doesn't want anything to do with me, and I want nothing with her either," he said simply. "I'm just not interested in finding someone right now. I wish everyone would just respect that."

"You know your parents are never going to stop until you choose someone," Niall stated with a shrug, though he did feel bad for his mate. He didn't think he should have to rush, but he also knew that royalty came with a price. He witnessed enough growing up with Louis, the other boy being forced to abandon playing with Niall in favor of lessons his parents required, such as foreign languages and diplomacy.

Louis fixed Niall with a glare before deflating, a sigh leaving his lips. He was close to breaking, and it was hard. Living in a state of constant anxiety was good for no one. "I know."

And in that moment, a feeling of strong envy filled him at the thought of Harry being so comfortable to bring up his sexuality. He had no fear, and Louis wondered what it had taken for him to get there. He definitely had the support of his family, or he would never have been sent to accompany the princess like he had.

"How about you go for a ride on your horse, mate?" Niall said with a sad smile. It was weird to see Louis without his typical boisterous attitude. Of course he had sad moments, but right now, he just seemed defeated and Niall had no idea why. He didn't know how to cheer the other lad up but riding his horse was a good start.

Louis released a breath and gave a slow nod, already standing to find something suitable to ride in. "That's not a bad idea," Louis stated, knowing it would help take his mind off of the whole situation. Hopefully, anyways. He grabbed an outfit from the closet before slipping into the bathroom and undressing. He pulled the dark brown riding pants up his legs, pulling the waistband over his wide hips before fastening the button and pulling up the zipper. The trousers were fitted tightly to his thighs, like a good amount of his clothing. He then pulled on a simple white long sleeve shirt before tugging boots onto his feet. After a check of his reflection, Louis took a deep breath and left the bathroom to return to Niall.

✿

As soon as Louis laid eyes on the beautiful brown mare that he was proud to call his own, he felt a bit of weight lift from his shoulders. He rubbed a hand through her mane, smiling at her when she nuzzled his shoulder with her lips. "My Summer," He murmured, petting the horse while Niall took to brushing one of the pregnant horses in the stall. He knew that Louis needed his space when it was him and his horse. 

Louis finally stepped away to grab his saddle, setting it onto Summer's back and securing it carefully. Before he knew it, they were at the gates and passed all the livestock kept on this side of the palace, thundering hoofs leading their way into the forest. Louis didn't know what to do to settle his nerves, but being surrounded by trees seemed like a good start. 

He inhaled the rich scent of pine, the area shaded by trees that towered way overhead and blocked portions of the sky here and there. He felt safe there, surrounded by birdsongs and crunching leaves underneath Summer's hoofs. He could lose himself for hours out here. 

After a long moment of riding and losing himself to the wind, Louis directed Summer to veer right, into a clearing surrounded by trees with leaves littering the ground. He had stumbled upon the spot with Niall when they were young boys exploring. It was a wonderful place to catch your thoughts with no eyes on you at all, unlike the gardens he loved at the palace. 

Once Summer came to a stop, Louis hopped down from the saddle, running a small hand through her mane as he exhaled slowly through his nose. He could do this. He lasted this long hiding his secrets from all, and there was no way he would let a spoiled prince ruin him. He scoffed at the thought; there was no way he was letting him win. He didn't even know why the other prince cared that he was gay and hiding it, seeing as it was really none of his business. The princess wasn't interested in him, and vice versa. Harry's family was safe from an alliance with his own, no matter the strengthening that would occur.

Ever since Louis and his siblings were young, they were raised with the ideal that one day they would be honored to join their family with a neighboring kingdom and help keep their family and citizens safe and strong. Little Louis was happy with the thought all of his childhood until he learned what exactly he would have to do in order to ensure peace; even as a young boy he knew he had no interest in marrying a princess, alliance or not. 

Louis was too lost in his thoughts to hear hoofs crunching through leaves behind him until they entered the clearing, blue eyes fluttering up from being fixated in the leaves falling from the trees across from him as he worked out the tangled mess that was his mind. He couldn't help the flush of his cheeks and the roll of his eyes when he saw the prince who so plagued him entering his safe space on a borrowed horse. He couldn't help but hope that the dark mare he sat atop spooked and sent him flying. It would've been extremely entertaining and had made Louis feel much better. 

"You really like to hide." Harry observed when they locked eyes, hopping from his horse when they were close enough to Louis and his own. "You're a difficult person to keep up with at times."

"Maybe you should take the hint and leave me be then." Louis said with a quirk of his eyebrows before averting his gaze. Of course he found him; since when was Louis ever fortunate enough to get what he wanted? No matter how much Louis hoped he would take the bait and go, he deflated when he heard the crunch of the other prince's shoes through the leaves. 

"May I sit?"

"Whatever."

Harry sat on the large rock beside Louis, his gaze level on the smaller lad beside him, despite the other lad's insistence to avoid his eyes. He sighed softly, "I wanted to find you to apologize for my actions in the garden," he stated, eyes searching Louis's profile for any hint of his feelings, "I had no right to state something in public that you obviously didn't want anyone to know. I should've picked my time and place better, and I should've been more sensitive to your feelings. Just because my parents have been nothing but supportive doesn't mean everyone's is," he stated, placing a large hand on Louis's thigh. Louis jumped slightly at the touch as if he was shocked, cheeks instantly reddening deeper. The other prince was the first male to have touched him period other than in a friendly way. 

Louis made a point not he meet Harry's eyes as he gave a slow nod, "You're right. Not all of us are as fortunate as you." He said simply, catching his lip between his teeth as he tried to calm the redness of his cheeks. He couldn't help the sharp exhale that left his lips when he suddenly felt the soft touch of Harry's fingers on his chin and a light yank, head instantly turning to meet Harry's gaze. In his shock, he didn't say another word, just stared into the molten green eyes that entrapped him the first time that he had laid eyes on him. The eyes that almost blew his secret in one glance.

"Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out," Harry murmured, and Louis couldn't help how his eyes dropped to watch his plump lips move as he spoke; he was truly gorgeous, much to Louis's disdain. It was hard to keep his cool around him. 

"And why would I let you do that?" Louis finally spoke, the two close enough for their breaths to intermingle. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, anger mostly forgotten as Harry's other hand slipped to stroke his thigh as his lips quirked up into a smile. 

"Because I think you deserve to let loose, prince. And I want to be the one to help you."

Louis's eyes were wide as the words registered, finally allowing himself to think not for his family or parents, but for himself. He had been so focused on keeping his true feelings a secret, stopping anyone and everyone from even catching a hint. He held back the whimper that threatened to break loose as Harry's thumb pressed into his inner thigh, legs immediately parting slightly at the feeling. It was instinctual, really. Louis hadn't felt this way before. And for the first time, he did something that scared him, for the first time he took a real risk. 

With a shaky nod and a breath slipping through Louis's lips, Harry had his answer. 

"Okay."

✿

Hi all! Sorry that it's been so long, I've been so busy working until I was laid off due to COVID-19 :( 

I figured that since I'm having a hard time and I know that you all are as well, that I should continue this story. I just want to try and brighten your days as much as possible! 

Please comment and send kudos and let me know what you think of this!! The more comments and votes I get equals more inspiration! If I don't get feedback then I probably won't continue lol! Just let me know what you all think and I'd be happy to continue!!!

All the love,  
Heather


End file.
